What about me?
by MarshallLeeRodDanger
Summary: When Cake asks Fionna about Marshall Lee, he overhears their conversation...About him! After having a ball with Fionna, will he confront her about it , or leave it alone ? One Shot.


Fionna's POV

"Cake! Not in that way!" Fionna yelled, her cheeks as red as they wanted to be. Cake was disagreeing with Fionna as She shook her head to the comment. Fionna sighed deeply, plopping down next to Cake. "Gumball's just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. I'm an Adventuress, I don't have time for emotions, besides... Gumball doesn't like me anyway." Fionna fiddled with her bangs nervously hoping cake would just hush about love for once. "Fine," Cake hissed and stood up. "What about Marshall Lee, you're Vampire Buddy or whatever.."

Marshall Lee's POV

'What about me?' Marshall thought. He was outside of Fionna's window, when it wasn't raining, about to go in and ask her if she wanted to go strangle some pixies. He was bored. He Was about to leave when he heard his name slip out of Cake's mouth. He floated to the roof and began to think hard on the comment. Marshall floated on his back plucking the strings on his axe bass softly, and the sky decides to suprise him with pounding rain, and threats of thunder and lightening. "Stupid rain." Marshall hissed through his teeth. This comment only made the sky angry and started to rain harder. He dropped from the air, he had gotten frightened just a tad bit when thunder Roared above him.

Fionna's POV

Fionna heard a thump above her while her and cake were talking, still about her emotions. "What was that?" Fionna put her hand on her sword handle, ready to withdrawl it. Cake looked out the window, only to see rain pouring down with a flash of lightening, the a sick roar of thunder. "Just a storm baby." Fionna hears the noise again and jumps. "Come on, lets check the roof!" Cake tilted her head and looked at Fionna like she was crazy. "I'm not goin' out there. It's _wet_."

Fionna climbed up the ladder with a shrunken cake in her hat. She notices Marshall Lee floating about the roof, plucking his axe bass. "Oh, Hey Fionna" Marshall Lee said, with a smirk on his face, one eye halfway open, his hair wet, clinging to his head, and his alluring voice. "Marshall Lee!" Fionna squeeled. Cake jumped out of Fionna's hat, transforming back to her normal size. "Baby," Cake said, turning around to Fionna. "I'm spendin' the week over Lord Mono's, sorry for the late notification." Fionna nodded her head as Cake ran inside grabbing all her 'needed' items, and stretched away. "Hey, Lumpy Space Prince is throwing a party in the woods, it's gonna be freaky nasty." Marshall said nonchalantly as he changed into his demon form. "Wanna come?" Fionna was lost, she stuttered thinking of something to say. "Uhmm, ehh, Ermm.." Marshall Lee held out his hand, not giving her a chance to answer. "I already know you're gonna say yes to me so, let's just go." Fionna grasped his finger, clinging for dear life as he flew away. "Weeeeheeeeeee! Mathmatical!" They arrived at the party looking around noticing all his 'friends' "Welp this looks fun," he said, reshaping to the gorgeous Marshall Lee. "Come on."Leading Fionna to the stage Marshall fiddled with his strings to get everyone's attention, but obviously, LSP had that job already. "MARSHALL LEE'S GONNA SING A SONG FOR US YOU GUYS!" LSP screamed like a maniac. Everyone had their eyes on Marshall Lee, and of course Fionna. "Follow my lead." Marshall Lee said starting the tune, and doing a few dance moves. Fionna followed. Marshall lee shook his butt, looking back at Fionna to see if she was following his moves.  
'Oh my Glob! He Think he's on the sly, he just wants me to shake my butt for him!' Fionna thought as she almost copied him. She pushed him back and he started to sing;

_"Good Little Girl,_

_Always picking a fight with me,_

_ you know that I'm bad,_

_But you're spending the night with me, _

_What, do you want from my world,_

_You're a girl little_ gir-ir-irhirl" Marshall Lee looked at Fionna waiting for her to start.

'Oh Glob' Fionna thought. She cleared her throat and started to sing.

_"Bad little Boy,_

_that's what you're acting like,_

_I really don't buy, that you're that kind of guy,and If you are,_

_Why do you want to hang out with me?"_

Marshall hissed and began to rap;

_"Don't you know I'm a villan?_

_ Everynight I'm out killin', sendin' everyone running like children,_

_I know why you're mad at me, I got demon eyes,_

_and they're lookin' right through your anatomy. _

_Into your deepest fears, baby I'm not from here,_

_I'm from the Nit-o-sphere, to me you're clear, transparent, _

_you got a thing for me girl, it's apparent."_

_Marshall Lee's POV_

'Oh Glob, she is Booty-full!' Thought Marshall as he looked at her butt when she danced to him strumming the ending to the dance. Marshall Lee ended the song and floated over to Fionna and whispered in her ear, "What about me?"


End file.
